Summers Autumn
by Alice-oxox
Summary: Summer moves to Forks and see's something she shouldn't. But who will believe her and what will happen? A/U
1. Chapter 1

"How was your first day at school, Miss" My chauffer, Michael, asked me, opening the rear passenger seat door of the family's prized silver Mercedes guardian. I slid into the back, mumbling a "Fine" as I sunk back into the seat and buckled up. Michael closed the door and walked around to get into the drivers seat, his eyes roaming across my new school mates standing in the parking lot, staring and gawking like fish at the expensive car before their eyes. I knew I should have asked my parents for a simple car. Perhaps a basic Ford Focus. The only reason we had the Mercedes guardian was because my ditzy mother thought it was named like that to protect someone, namely me, and my dad liked glitz and glamour when it came to cars and showing off his wealth. In a small town like Forks, however, you didn't need to have that much to be considered as rich. The cars in the lot were pretty basic, trucks and vans, inconspicuous and the apple of some kids eye because it gets them from A to B. The only considerably good cars were a silver Volvo and a BMW of some kind. They got a few looks, I had noticed, before my chauffer rolled on into the lot and followed me as I tried to pretend it wasn't for me. I gave up eventually, nearing the exit, because I realised just how much of a walk it would have been. I kept my head down as Michael got out of the car, because I could feel hundreds of eyes searing into my back.

Driving slowly, and safely, out of the lot, Michael let me keep to myself. I pressed my rosy warm cheek against the cold window and looked up at the dull grey sky. It hadn't rained today, something odd for somewhere in the Olympic peninsula. I had lived here for a week now. My parents had randomly decided to buy a new road just off Goodman Mainland rd, calling it St Pier's road. They then, a few months later, started to design their 'Perfect work home' to be then built over a period of two and a half years, because they 'wanted everything to be perfect'. This house was smack bang in the middle of a forest between a place called La Push, and Forks. How this was a 'Perfect work home', I do not know, seeing that everything was at least a good few miles out of reach. When we moved in last week, I wasn't too impressed with because my parents had to fire my best friend, Holly, who had been my nanny since I was three. I know at seventeen I was too old to have a nanny, but she was my best friend. She understood me more than my parents ever would, and now it's me against the wind struck world of forks, Washington. At this thought, I sighed heavily, and I found myself no longer looking at the ominous clouds covering us overhead. I was staring at the tree-line, watching the blur of different shades and tones of the evergreen leaves as Michael had gotten onto the windy road home by now, and he had accelerated. As I concentrated my look into the tangled mess of branches and leaves, I saw something different for a fraction of a second, and then it disappeared. And then again, a different something, but sort of the same, only a different colour slightly.

"Stop the car!" I said abruptly, without thinking too much about it. Michael slowed down, rolling to a halt, and peered over his shoulder at me.  
"Everything alright, miss?" his soft eyes watching me as he put the handbrake on without looking. By this point I had already unbuckled myself and had my hand on the door handle.  
"I," I started, planning to say something along the lines of 'I saw something and I'm going to be stupid and look for it' but instead I said "I need to take some pictures for my art class, wont be long," as I opened the door and jumped out, leaving my satchel on the seat and clutching my camera as a prop. Slamming the door closed hastily, I looked both ways before crossing, even though the road is barely ever used. Holding my little Nixon camera close to me, I made my way through the crisscrossing of branches until I stumbled through the other side, where the branches weren't so low down because the trees were tall, with thick trunks. I leant on one of the trunks for a few seconds, looking around, before I set off in the direction I was heading. I held up my camera, knowing I had to take something and make up a story of how it was linked to art class or something. I turned it on, the blue 'on' light flashing a few times as it set itself up. I looked at the screen and took a picture, just to test it. It was a good idea to test it, because I ended up taking a ten second video. I looked closely at the screen and messed with a few buttons to try and figure out how to delete it. I wasn't very good with technology, but I managed to press a button before a big 'Minus' sign popped up with the number thirteen next to it. The ten second video started to play slowly, apparently and a minus thirteen speed.

I was stood in the middle of a forest, staring at my camera, when the video started to go crazy. Some sort of glitch? I don't know. I saw the same sort of blur I saw when I was in the car, except it was a little clearer. Intrigued, I figured if I hit the same button I had before, it would slow down more. When the screen said minus 20, I saw it. Or more, I saw him. It was a man, or boy. I stared at the screen in disbelief. It was a person, running what must have been at least a hundred miles an hour. I looked up when I heard a branch above me crack quietly in the silence of the rustling leaves. Panicking, I dropped my camera, causing it to flash, making me jump even more. I was pretty unsettled by this point. I picked up my camera, slid it into my pocket carefully, and turned to head back. There he was, standing in front of me, staring at me and tilting his head slightly to the side. It wasn't the same person that was on the video. That much I could tell. He was slightly taller than me, his pale white skin contrasting against the dark brown wood of the trees bark and the green of the leaves. I was drawn to his eyes. His demon possessed eyes. They were glowing red, threatening and dangerous. I took a staggered step back as he took a deep breathe in, his nostrils flaring. I saw his eyes darken into what looked like a bottomless black pit. I watched him, both frightened and stupidly intrigued. He started to laugh, his expression going soft. I felt like I was going insane under his gaze. My head started to ache, a dull ache. I could feel some sort of dizzy spell coming on. I was getting disorientated as I staggered a few more steps back, to lean on a tree to keep myself upright. I was feeling sick now, but I was determinedly watching the man. He moved slowly, taking two steps towards me and tilting his head the other way when I didn't react. His brown hair was short at the sides and a little longer on the top, I noticed. His face was kind, were it not for those eyes, those black eyes, as black as the bottom of the sea.

"Summer," I heard through my dizziness. I watched the man in front of me look to the left, glancing over his shoulder.  
"Summer?" I heard again. It was Michael. The Red-eyed man in front of me looked at me again, a look in his eye showing that he was debating whether to ignore Michael or not. He walked towards me and grasped his hand tightly around my throat. I thought he was going to kill me right there and then. He looked into my eyes for a few seconds, pinning me against the tree, before lowering his face to my neck. He took a deep breath in before letting me go and taking a step back.  
"Summer, your parents are expecting me to bring you home within the hour, come along," I heard Michael shout as I stared at the person in front of me. He blurred for a mere second and then he was gone. That's when I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Michael, you should have taken her to hospital, not here," I heard faintly as I began to wake up.  
"But Ma'am, she only fainted. Hardly a reason to take her to the emergency room"  
"And bringing her to me, whilst shopping, is a better idea? I bet it's the stress her father caused her by moving here." I heard my mother complaining.

"Do you wish for me to take her to the hospital, Ma'am?" Michael said to calm her, ever the peace-maker.  
"Yes, and do so quickly. If anything happens to my baby…" I heard as she closed the door of the car. I felt the soft leather of the seat against my cheek as I heard the mumblings of my Mother's continued complaints to Michael outside the car. I must have blacked out again, because the next thing I know, I'm being carried in somebody's arms.  
"She was taking pictures for her Art class in the forest, and when I found her twenty or so minutes later, she had collapsed onto the floor at the base of a tree," I heard Michael say above my head. I guessed that it was he who was carrying me. I was lowered onto a bed and I listened to everything around me.  
"Doctor Cullen will be with you in a minute, Sir" I heard a female voice say. I rubbed my forehead and sat up, squeezing my eyes tight together, expecting to have a headache, but nothing. I opened my eyes to the bright white hospital lights and blinked a few times to get used to them before looking at a worried Michael.

"I'm okay, I'm okay" I held my hands up at him before he could say anything.

"Did somebody bump their head?" I heard a kind voice say. I turned to look towards the door and saw the doctor, presuming him to be Doctor Cullen. I stared at him as he walked over to me, scribbling on a clipboard. He had pale white skin just like _Him_.

"Michael, Can you please get me a bottle of water? Thank you" I smiled sweetly at my chauffeur as he nodded and got up to leave me with the doctor.

"So, Summer. You just moved here, how are you finding it?" Doctor Cullen asked me politely.  
"Its okay I guess, minus the fact I was almost killed… Don't mention this to Michael, because he _will_ tell my parents, and they _will_ go crazy" I said as the Doctor shone a light in my eye.  
"May I ask how you were almost killed, Summer?" He looked at me with his golden eyes.  
"This man, guy, boy person almost strangled me to death. I seriously don't want to go to the police about this, because he was crazy," I lowered my voice a little "It was like he was on some new drug that made his eyes change colour. And he was acting kind of feral. "  
Doctor Cullen seemed to be fairly nonchalant about everything I was saying, which panicked me a little  
"I'm not crazy… Unless you think I am, and then maybe I just hit my head too hard" I said, trying to save what was left of my sanity. The doctor chuckled lightly, but concern clouded his strange golden eyes.

"Stop making things up, Summer. You know how your mother and I despise liars." I rolled my eyes as my dad started some speech or another. I had only just got in the front door and I was just about to hang my bag up on the banisters when he started wagging his finger in my face.  
"Okay, Dad. I wont say another word." I smiled up at him and started to walk upstairs, muttering under my breath "to you."

As soon as I got upstairs, I sat on my bed with a sigh. I knew what I saw. The audacity of my father saying I was lying. Michael has stood outside listening to Doctor Cullen and I's conversation and had gone and blabbed all of what I said to my parents. And they thought I was lying for attention. The annoyance that shot through me as I thought that was crazy. I decided I would do a little homework, grab some snack food and go to bed. I avoided bumping into my parents, and Michael, when I went down to get a ham sandwich and an apple, and when I got back upstairs I slipped into my PJ's and got comfy in bed. After eating, and after Glee finished, I settled down ready to sleep. Except, every time I closed my eyes, all I saw were those deep red eyes staring at me. I shook it off and slowly but surely fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I wont post another chapter of this unless I get atleast five reviews. SO, if you'd like to see what happens to Summer during the night, you better review ;) Thank you for reading. Have a nice day! Alice-oxox**


End file.
